elementalacadmeyrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Anneline Edan
This character is used for special purposes only. |powers = |speed = Unknown |strength level = Weak |mstrengths = Weaponry, hand to hand combat, stealth (hidden talent) |mweaknesses = Physically weak, short attention span |# of abilities = 6 |control = Journeyman |file = Anneline_2.jpg |file size = 200px |likes = Getting drunk, handsome celebrities from the Earth Dimension, designer clothing/fashion, earmuffs, the costumes on Game of Thrones, jewellery, Tumblr, Natalie Dormer (female celebrity crush) |dislikes = Annoying people, backstabbers, horror movies (as shown in The End of The August), being made to wear anything other than pastel pink (she'll only wear anything other than pastel pink when she feels like it), jock boys, talking serpents |favcolor = Pastel pink |special possesions = The diamond necklace that Jack gave to her (officially her favourite necklace), the tiara that Jack gave to her, various clothes, accessories and earmuffs, her sword, hair straighteners, hair curlers, her phone. |music = Pop |food = Fruit salad |animal = Dragon |book = A Place Called Here by Cecelia Ahern |favquote = "Hard work beats talent when talent doesn't work hard." |song = "Crybaby" by Melanie Martinez |movie = Mean Girls |elementalsport = Fireball |earthensport = None |appearance = The blonde hair of the Edans, brown eyes, slender, normally wears pastel pink clothing and earmuffs Powerpuff_Re-enact_-_Trinty.png|A depiction of the Trinity as the Powerpuff Girls (Anneline is on the left) (credit to Audrey) Anneline_GIF_2.gif Jacline_GIF.gif|Anneline and Jack Anneline_GIF_3.gif Anneline_GIF_4.gif Anneline_GIF_5.gif Anneline_4.jpg Anneline_5.jpg Anneline_6.jpg Anneline_7.jpg Anneline_WB.jpg |model = Billie Lourd |eye = Brown |hair = Blonde |height = 5'10 |weight = 110lbs |voice = Contralto |body = Slender |m/e state = On/off |m/e disorders = Possibly bipolar disorder |physic disorders = None |mother = Claudia Edan |father = Pieter Edan |brothers = Branton Edan |sister = None |cousin = Victoria Edan, Grace Bridgewater-Edan, Nathaniel Edan, Lucinda Edan, Rosamund Møller (distant relative) |aunt = Adena Larsen-Edan (Queen of the Fire Kingdom) |uncle = Seth Edan, Olivier Edan (King of the Fire Kingdom) |place of birth = Cape Town, South Africa |home = Cape Town/The Fire Kingdom |memory = Experiencing freedom in the Earth Dimension |first love = Lee Bryant |first kiss = Lee Bryant |flaw = Her drinking/her on/off emotional stability, her being a follower rather than a leader |fears = Being constricted to a lifestyle she doesn't agree with, not being able to be herself, losing those she cares about (biggest) |motto = "Hard work beats talent when talent doesn't work hard." |reaction to crisis = Find out what the best action would be to take first |faces problems = Quickly |reaction to change = Doesn't like it |language = English, fluent Afrikaans |hobbies = Partying, shopping, sleeping afterwards |file2 = Anneline_GIF.gif |file size2 = 200px |cheated = No |strangers = Possible alcoholic |lover = Badass (according to her former lover) |friends = Wild |family = Out of control |1st impression = Crazy |like most = When she plays the piano |like least = Her antics |family ship = Claudia and Pieter - Anneline has an on/off relationship with her parents. Branton - They have a typical brother/sister relationship. Branton is protective of Anneline though, especially during the worst times. Victoria - Anneline admires and respects Victoria, ever since the days when they performed together, looking up to her and being inspired by her in various ways. Grace - Anneline has influenced Grace a lot. In a way, Grace looks up to Anneline. Grace looks up to Anneline in a way similar to how Anneline looks up to Victoria (but not personality wise). |friendships = Sasha Petrova and Selene Nightluck - Because Anneline is a part of the Trinity, her main friends are Sasha and Selene. Scarlett Casiieomark - Anneline was also friends with Scarlett, helping her out when there was drama and inviting her to her parties. Anneline was distraught when she died. In fact, Scarlett's death has caused her to temporarily not be herself. |love relationships = Jack - Anneline met Jack during the investigation into Scarlett's death. She formed a small crush on him, admiring him for how smart he is. Jack also shows her that there's more to her life than just being a Trinity member. She is now in a relationship with him. Lee Bryant - Lee was Anneline's first love and the only love interest she had whilst in the Earth Dimension. They eventually broke up as Lee wanted to pursue a career in acting. The fact that Anneline is an Elemental and Lee is not an Elemental may have also had something to do with it. Courtly Jopan - Anneline used to have a crush on Courtly, who never knew about it. |other = Alexander Martell - Dislikes him. Cliffe Meadows - Dislikes him. Harry Petrova - Acquaintances. Chris Auriga - Acquaintances. Cassandra Alcyone - Acquaintances. Sofia Firenze - Dorm-mates/acquaintances. Brianna Casiieomark - Acquaintances. Anneline has helped her in the investigation into Scarlett's death. Persephone Hollander - Enemies. |file3 = Billie-lourd.jpg |file size3 = 200px}} Quests * The End of the August (cancelled) Subpages * Anneline Edan/Anneline and Sam Trivia Basic= *She is the second character created by The Targaryen of District 4. *She is the second female character created by TTOD4. *She is the first 17 year old character created by TTOD4. *She is the first character created by TTOD4 whose birthday is in July. **Anneline's star sign is Cancer. *She is the first character created by TTOD4 who is a member of nobility/royalty. *She is the first bisexual character created by TTOD4. *She is the first Fire Elemental created by TTOD4. *She is the first South African character created by TTOD4. |-| Name/Profile= *In terms of etymology (especially Hebrew and French in this case), Anneline means "grace, favour". Edan is a male name of Celtic/Gaelic origin and the meaning of it is "fire". |-| Other= * Anneline's hidden talent, besides her being able to play the piano, is that she is stealthy. * Out of all of my characters, Anneline has the most possessions. *She wears ear-muffs because she thinks they make a great fashion statement. Category:Fire Users Category:17 Year Olds Category:The Targaryen of District 4's Characters Category:Dorm 4 Category:Royalty Category:Used Model Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:Blonde Category:The Edan Family Category:Duke/Duchess